


Keep Going

by PrxnceKxsses



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Add more tags as I see fit in the future, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beating, Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, None of that abuse shit, Past Abuse, Pregame Danganronpa, Pregame Saihara is very protective over Pregame Ouma, Sibling Incest (Abuse), Suicide Attempt, Very very loving relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrxnceKxsses/pseuds/PrxnceKxsses
Summary: Is anything ever really okay?(This fic will cycle between Pregame!Oumasai and Pregame!Amaguji each chapter. Thanks for reading!)





	1. Prologue 1

“..Hey. Hey, hey!! What are you doing??”

Before Ouma could turn his head to see who was talking to him, they had grabbed his arm tightly, and was pulling him away from the edge of the roof.

Ouma stumbled back, startled by the sudden movement. He had gasped, quickly turning to face whoever had grabbed him, eyes wide.

The boy had dark blue hair. He had light, grey tinted eyes, though he wore a hat that almost completely blocked them from Ouma’s sight. Along with the hat, he wore a suit-like outfit. Something that looked like a uniform.

Ouma had seen this boy around the school before, once or twice, maybe. But he had never paid too much attention to him. It wasn’t because he didn’t care, or didn’t WANT to pay attention.. Ouma just had a habit of ignoring the world around him. Getting through every meaningless day mindlessly, because he had to. That was what the world had expected of him. 

Ouma had seen this boy around, but he didn’t know the first thing about him.

“Hey, why-.. Why are you staring at me like that?” The boy asked. He was breathing heavily as if he’d just gotten done running a marathon. The question though, snapped Ouma out of his shock.

“A-Ah..! I-I’m sorry..” Ouma whispered anxiously. He quickly pulled his arm away from the boy, which had still been in a tight grip. “I.. I don’t know what I was doing..”

The boy stared at him for a second, examining his face. He’d seemingly caught his breath at this point, and was now breathing at a normal pace, although he still looked a bit flustered. 

“Are you okay?” The boy asked him, eyebrows furrowed into a strongly serious, concerned expression. 

Ouma avoided eye contact. He stared down at the ground, ashamed. “..I’m okay..”

The boy’s face softened. Instead of taking his arm, he gently grabbed Ouma’s hand. “Okay. Let’s go sit down then, alright?” He said quietly, in an almost coaxing tone. Before Ouma was able to respond, the boy was pulling him farther away from the edge and to a bench that sat faced away from what Ouma had been about to do.

Ouma’s insides churned and his thoughts swam around in circles anxiously. What did this boy want? Why did he want to sit down with him? Ouma didn’t even know his name. But quickly, before Ouma was able to marinate in those thoughts, he was broken out of them.

“First, before we start talking, I just wanna say that we’re friends now. Okay?? And you can’t say no.” The boy said seriously.

“..Okay..”

The boy smiled big then, and nodded. “Great! Okayyy.. So, I’ll go first. I’m Saihara Shuichi. And you?”

“Ouma Kokichi..”

Saihara grinned bigger than he had been before. “Ouma! Great..!” He responded. He quickly grabbed Ouma’s other hand excitedly. Saihara’s hands were sweaty, as if he was nervous. But that was not the impression Ouma was getting. Maybe it was from excitement. Either way, Ouma’s heart beat fast, and he was sure his own hands were sweaty as well, from the sheer amount of anxiety he was feeling. 

“I-..I, uh.. Nice-.. Nice to meet you..” Ouma stuttered shyly. 

Saihara tilted his head to the side, resting his hands on his lap. (And yes, he  _ was _ still holding Ouma’s hands in his own.)

“Ouma, you seem so nervous, but you don’t have to be!” Saihara exclaimed. “I’ve seen you around before.. I’ve seen how people treat you. God, I’ve seen Momota. He doesn’t give you a break, huh?”

Ouma stayed completely silent. 

“..Not that Momota gives anyone a break, really.. That dick.. But he really seems set on making  _ your  _ life specifically a living hell, huh?” Saihara continued.

“Is that what this is about?” Ouma asked. “You’re only talking to me because you pity me o-or something.. Is that right? If so.. You don’t have to do this. I don’t need someone to talk to me. I’m fine on my own, so-”

“No! I promise, it’s nothing like that!!” Saihara said quickly, interrupting Ouma. He squeezed Ouma’s hands tightly. “I genuinely want to know you, okay? Besides, you already agreed to being my friend. There’s absolutely NO getting out of that.”

Ouma shook his head and looked down at his lap. How did this day come to this? He was sure he wasn’t even supposed to be here right now. At all.

“..So hey.. Clarify something for me here.” Saihara began again. “When I came up here.. And you were by the ledge.. You were going to jump, weren’t you?” He was upfront about asking. Totally unafraid. Ouma wondered if he was going to be able to keep up with this.

Ouma found no reason to lie. He didn’t like lying in the first place. It made him nervous, especially when someone lied to him. So, he told the truth.

“..Yes..”

Saihara closed his eyes momentarily and nodded. He’d asked the question and it had been confirmed. “Okay.. Can you talk to me, then? Tell me why.”

Ouma hesitated. He’d never been asked to tell someone why he wanted to die. He’d never given anyone the chance TO ask why he wanted to die. This was different. This was a complete change. Regardless, he felt a strange comforting aura from Saihara. So, opened his mouth to speak.

He was sure that after he talked about how he felt, after he felt better for the day, Saihara would leave him be forever after. Afterall, once someone is okay after one hard day, they’re okay for the rest of forever, right?

But Ouma couldn’t have been more wrong, for his life was about to completely change.


	2. Prologue 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Descriptions of sexual abuse from an older sister.

“How old are you, son?”

The young boy kept his eyes locked on the floor. He hadn’t made eye contact with the social worker at all, not since he’d been taken from his home.

“..I’m ten, sir..” He mumbled. He was a quiet one already, and the mouth mask he was wearing didn’t help him much when he was quiet. The social worker seemed to hear him, however, and nodded gently, writing something down on a clipboard. 

“And.. Your sister, how old is she?”

“Ahum..” The little boy closed his eyes tightly in order to think. “She.. She is twenty three, I think..” He answered, opening his eyes again.

“I see..” The social worker responded. He wrote something down again. Then, he put the clipboard down. He put his hands on his knees and watched the boy fiddle with his thumbs anxiously.

“..Sir..?” The boy spoke up. “What’s.. What’s gonna happen to me? When can I go home?”

The social worker frowned gently. “Don’t worry, alright? You aren’t in trouble. You haven’t done anything wrong.” He reassured him. “My name is Sakata Norio. I’m here to make sure you’re safe. Do you wanna tell me your name?”

“Um, I-..” The little boy hugged himself. He stared harder at the floor. His tiny body was shivering from fear. “My name is Shinguji Korekiyo..”

“Okay Shinguji. Here’s what’s going to happen..” Sakata started, keeping his voice quiet and calm so as to not scare the child. “After our meeting, and after I talk to a few people about this, I’m gonna take you to a nearby group home. There’s a lovely woman working there, and she’s already agreed to take you in for a while. You’ll share a room with a few other kids, and you’ll be able to make some friends. Can you do that? Does that sound okay?”

Sakata could see the panic rise in the child’s eyes. His eyes were enough to show the fear he was feeling. Sakata imagined this would happen. He didn’t go to touch Shinguji yet, as he didn’t want to scare him anymore than he already was. 

Shinguji shook his head quickly. “No.. No, nono, why-.. Why am I not going home with Sister..? Why?” He asked quickly. “Why am I-.. I want to go home..!! I-I’m scared!”

“Hey, hey hey.. Kid..” Sakata reached out and placed his hand gently on Shinguji’s head.  “Relax, okay? It’s gonna be alright.” He said gently. He didn’t want to have to lie to this kid, but if he had to to get him to relax, he would. “You’ll see her again, okay?”

The truth was, Miyadera Shinguji had been apprehended.

“..Okay..” Shinguji responded. He seemed to relax. 

“Okay, Shinguji. Can I ask you a few more questions? It won’t take long.” Sakata asked, relieved that his kind lie had helped.

“..Mm.. Okay..” Shinguji whispered.

“Okay, great,” Sakata smiled gently. “First, can you tell me what your sister used to do with you?”

Shinguji squirmed a little uncomfortably. He hugged himself and stared down at the floor again. “She.. She asked me to kiss her, sometimes..”

“And did you?” Sakata asked. He’d picked up his clipboard again and was writing things down again as he talked. Shinguji nodded. 

“Yes, I did..”

“Okay, hun. And what else did she do?”

“..Sometimes she, um.. Touched me down there. And.. And um.. Sometimes she made me, um.. Use my mouth on her.. Down there.” Shinguji said quietly. He was closing his eyes tightly and his voice wavered as he spoke.

Sakata was angry. This kid didn’t deserve that. He was so confused, and he seemed to hold his sister highly. And for something like this to have been happening? To a ten year old? It sickened him. It sickened him no matter the age. Despite his anger, he stayed calm to keep  _ Shinguji _ calm.

“Okay, sweetheart. You’re doing very good.” Sakata said gently. “How did all of that make you feel?”

“..Scared.. And.. Um.. Confused.. And gross..” Shinguji mumbled. He hugged himself and grabbed at his clothing. “But she.. But she loves me, and she just, um.. Wants to feel good.. And she said she wants me to feel good, too. She said it’s okay and normal..She said other people wouldn’t understand.”

Sakata nodded. His heart ached for this kid. “Shinguji, do you know what the word ‘grooming’ means?”

“No..” 

“Okay hun.” Sakata set his clipboard down and leaned back in his chair. “It’s when an adult creates a bond with a child in order to get things from them.. Things like what your sister wanted. Grooming can happen with anyone.”

“Sir, I-.. I don’t really understand..” Shinguji responded fearfully. “I’m scared. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.. Can we please stop?”

Sakata sighed gently and nodded. “Yes, that’s enough for today. You’ll be talking to me again soon though, okay? But don’t worry. Everything is safe.”

“..Okay..”

“See you soon, kid. Hang in there.”

“Okay..”

Sakata got up from his seat and left the room. He went to talk to one of the doctors in the building. “He’s ready, he’s a little scared. Be gentle with him okay?”

Then he left the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm gonna be writing more soon! Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
